mapmoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kendall: Welcome to New York
"Kendall: Welcome to New York" is an upcoming M.A.P. Original Movie written by Nestor Castillo. It star Jack Griffo. It will air December 2019. This is the movie for the M.A.P. Original Serie Kendall: Love To A Guy. Plot Kendall and the guys will go to New York, to find themselves. Cast * Jack Griffo as Kendall Mendler * Blake Michael as James Butera * Austin North as Brady Vega * Victoria Justice as Sabrina Hart * Peyton Meyer as Luke Matthews * Austin Mahone as Austin Swift * Thomas Doherty as Axel Charming * Bradley Steven Perry as Logan Hart * Tori Kelly as herself * TBA as Edward * Rowan Blanchard as girl in subway (cameo) Trailer (Music: Barbie's "What If I Shine (Remix)"): :Kendall - Guys! My family will travel to New York, and us will come with me! :Brady - New York? Oh! Me go! The guys from "Kendall: Love To A Guy" (music: Taylor Swift's "Welcome to New York": :Luke - I can't believe we're here! Are in a musical travel. To find themselves (music: Sabrina sings "Make It In America"): :Sabrina - I wanna taste the sun :Cause baby I'm born to run... :Brady - Hi, my name is Brady. :Axel - Charming, Axel Charming. :Brady - Ohh, cutie name. And New York every day come with surprises...: :Logan - You will marrie me? :Kendall - In New York, is every thing. :Edward - I think you'll be a good writter. :Kendall - You are giving me a change? :Edward - I'm giving you a big big big big big big big big big big big big big big big big big big big... :Kendall - Stop with the "bigs". :Edward - ... big change. The music in all places makes move to the city... and also the guys (music: Kendall sings "Find Yourself in a Song"): :Kendall - Find yourself in a song :Bring up the beat and the melody, melody... :All it takes is one big dream :You better find yourself in the song :When we're together is meant to be. :James - It's your choice? :Luke - I don't know if my choice is in a good way. :Sabrina - I just will let it go guys. :Kendall - We need to make our lifes. (Music: Victoria Justice's "Gold").It's time to grow up, to find yourself in a song. The "Kendall: Love To A Guy" cast, in their M.A.P. original movie: :Kendall - We're on the Center of the Universe! Kendall: Welcome to New York. :Kendall - I'm gold, gold! Music Main article: Welcome to New York - Soundtrack Trivia * This will be the first M.A.P. Original Movie musical. * It's the third M.A.P. movie were appear Jack Griffo and Peyton Meyer together. * This movie maybe will be about what the characters will make with her lifes. * Title and plot are confirmed August 3, 2015. * The plot are similar like Monster High movie Boo York, Boo York. * This movie indicates the possible production for upcoming show Prince Maintenence. * Logo was made early August. * Trailer was released August 11, 2015. * Release date was moved from 2018 to 2019 in June 5, 2016. * March 11, 2017 was confirmed that will air December 2019. Category:Kendall: Welcome to New York Category:Movies Category:2018